eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Booyah's Bag of Holding
This bag appears as a normal bag of holding, but it's quite unique in that it's completely filled up. It's many years old and has had many owners, and Booyah doesn't know most of what's inside it. In times of need, he reaches in and pulls out whatever happens to be at his fingertips. Items Light grenade The first time Booyah uses the bag he pulls out what appears to be a light grenade. He considers chucking it into the group of drow to hinder them if they choose to stop him from leaving their cave. After some convincing from Drakir and Dex, he decides it's better to not anger a group of people who have no qualms over killing anyone who's an inconvenience to them.Ep. 35 Ancient Memories Chapter One Tent of Devouring The party is exploring some giant ruins in Xen'drik and come across a door guarded by a sleeping giant. They form a plan to get around him, but Booyah reaches into the bag just in case it has something to help. Out comes a giant sized tent with the word "Do not enter: Devourer" on the front flap. They don't use it at that moment, but after they get inside the locked room they place it in front of the door, just in case anyone interrupts them. Beric uses his blackening hands to change "devourer" to "food."Ep. 37 Ancient Memories Chapter Three Unfortunately, the giant that opens the door isn't immediately gobbled up, but kicks it aside instead. There's hiding and fighting, and Booyah grabs the tent, climbs a giant, and throws it over his head. They then use the tent to clean up the other giant they've killed.Ep. 38 Ancient Memories Chapter Four Scroll of Read Language During his most dire time, when he's trapped under a net made of red hot iron and fighting a giant and his hellhounds, Booyah pulls out the ever useful Scroll of Read Language. And then crawls out from under the net.Ep. 40 Ancient Memories Chapter Six Dragon's Blood Barasha is elated when Booyah pulls out a jar containing Dragon's Blood. He drains it, and feels reinvigorated for their fight against the House Phiarlan assassins.Ep. 47 The Power of Words Chapter Two Dispel Magic Orb Booyah pulls a crystal ball seemingly devoid of magic, made of frail glass that breaks on impact. He throws it at what they thought was a lich, but when the magic is cleared away it's revealed to be Dex's brother, Chance.Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five Dragonshard In his most dire need, Booyah pulls out an incredible item from the bag: a shard infused with Gerald's Siberys mark. It was a stone that he'd been using for tests, and Booyah threw it in without thinking much of it. It's just what the group needs in their final fight. Booyah throws it to Dex right before falling unconscious, and Dex uses it to blast the eldritch machine that the Destiny Arms are overcharging. With it's final charges, the machine explodes, and the quori are destroyed. The shard contains 4 charges of Chain Lightning.Ep. 147 The Nightmare’s Dusking Chapter Three Appearances * Ep. 35 Ancient Memories Chapter One * Ep. 37 Ancient Memories Chapter Three * Ep. 40 Ancient Memories Chapter Six * Ep. 47 The Power of Words Chapter Two * Ep. 59 The Dawn of Mourning Chapter Five Please note, this list is not up do date. References and Footnotes Category:Items